The present invention relates to improved containers which offer spill resistance for their liquid contents. The invention has particular application for use with bubble solution of the type used by children in blowing bubbles.
As is well known to any person who has blown bubbles through a wand, the typical container for bubble solution is cylindrically shaped. This typical container has a circular mouth at its top through which a wand is inserted to access the bubble solution. As is equally well known to bubble-blowers, tipping, knocking over, or in any other fashion upsetting the vertical orientation of such containers permits easy spilling of the bubble solution.
In the present inventor's co-pending application identified above, a spill proof bubble solution container is disclosed. Access to the solution in the invention of the prior application is obtained through an elliptical mouth and a rectangular, depending funnel. The user inserts a bubble wand into the mouth, through the funnel where the wand comes into contact with the bubble solution. The bubble solution is filled to a predetermined level in the container. The predetermined level is identified as the level at which approximately eight ounces of solution rises inside the container. (Eight ounces is the industry standard size for typical cylindrical bubble solution containers.) The funnel is positioned such that the level of solution in the container, when filled at or below the fill line, is below the funnel. Thus, the bubble solution is prevented from entering the funnel for discharge therethrough regardless of the orientation of the container. In this fashion, a user can access the bubble solution with a wand without fear of spillage.
Blowing a large stream of bubbles through use of a wand having only one circular opening is a tedious and often difficult task, especially for a child, requiring repeated insertions of the wand into the container. As will be described hereinafter, the present invention takes advantage of the spill-proof features described in the referenced copending application and provides a method of generating a continuous stream of bubbles when placed in an airstream or moved through the air.